Forbidden Fruit
by Addy Glambert
Summary: Adam has been pining to see Kris again. Finally, Kris appeared online on Skype. Adam wants to tell Kris his feelings for him. Watch as one Skype chat changes both of their lives forever.   KRADAM.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to our Kradam fic! Me and my friend collaborated writing this, so it was a team effort! :) I really like what we have. Just to warn you, the next chapter is going to be cheese and passion. XD But we swear, it gets better! :) Enjoy!

I couldn't bare it any longer.

It has been too long since we have talked. These months have seemed to drag on. My spine tingled and I shook a little. I blink my eyes quickly and stretch my arms. I slowly make my way to my bed, picking up my laptop on the way. I open it up, blinded by the artificial light. I open up Skype, and wait to see if…he comes online.

I waited for what seemed like hours. I looked at the clock and it has only been a few minutes. 'You're too impatient, Adam' I said to myself. 'He'll be online…' With that thought, a *ping was heard, and his name illuminated green. I smiled wide. I started typing, but he beat me to it.

Kris: Hi, Adam

-I could hear my heartbeat. I tried to act casual-

Adam: Hey Kris! How's it going?

_Kris is typing…_

Kris: Pretty good, pretty good, nothing much going on. You?

_Nothing much…_

Adam: Eh just kinda chilln. Working on sum ideas for the new album.

Kris: Nice. What kinds of ideas you have rolling around in your pretty head?

_Was he being serious? _

Adam: I want to make it more me, you know? Maybe even a little dark.

…Pretty head? Lol Kris.

Kris: Ooo, darker? The inner depths of Mr. Glam? Yes, you have a very pretty head!

Adam: lol right, the inner depths of me. Why thank you! Ur head is nice too.

_This conversation is getting weird. _

Kris: Don't laugh dude! It's true, you must have dark secrets. Thanks, my head is hard to tame.

Adam: Yeah, secrets no one knows. lol.

_Kris is typing…_

Kris: Is Kris special enough to know them? =P

Adam: Depends…_Should I?_ …okay

Kris: Depends on...what?

_I think for a second. _

Adam: Well…I dunno. Promise not to trip?

_Kris is typing…_

Kris: Promise, no tripping.

Adam: lol okay.

I look up from my computer. I did not know if this was a good idea. I could really screw things up for him, but I just cannot hide my feelings anymore. I know I am more impulsive than he is, and willing to share my emotions…I hope he's okay with what I have to say. I take a deep breath.

Adam: Well…I think I like you. But I am torn; cause Tommy, my bassist, keeps hitting on me. But he's straight, so it's weird.

_Kris is typing…_

_Five minutes pass…_

Kris: Ohhh... um... Well, I wasn't expecting THAT, but it's totally cool. I would guess it's weird, I thought I was completely straight until we shared that hotel room together for Idol...

_I held my breath. _

Kris: Maybe he feels the same as I did then? Which sounds weird, but um...yeah.

Adam: So...u like me?

_Kris is typing..._

Kris: ...maybe. I'm sort of nervous though.

Adam: It's okay.

_I start to become bolder. _

Adam: You are so handsome.

Kris: You are too...and beautiful.

_I blush. Since when has Kris been a casanova? _

Adam: You mean it, Kris?

Kris: Of course... I wouldn't lie to you, you're one my most cherished friends.

_I smile wide. I start to type with more vigor than before, anxiously spilling my emotions out on our chat. _

Adam: You are too, Kris. I think of you as a friend...and more.

_Kris is typing..._

Kris: Wow, I never thought you'd think the same of me, Addy. Is it all right if I call you that? I always wanted too...

Adam: I think you are beautiful...I like the nickname, Kris.

Kris: Really? I dunno. I'm scrawny compared to you.

Adam: Size doesn't matter to me. All that matters is you...And I… think I love u.

_At this point, my hands and heart were doing all of the talking. I just let my hands move across the keyboard, typing whatever was spilling from my chest. _

Kris:…Me too, I was too shy back then and scared. I never questioned my sexuality until you came along, and then you know - I didn't care. So, I stopped questioning it.

Adam: Kris, you are amazing. Ur music is lovely.

Kris: And so are u. Your music sends chills down my spine, I'll admit - I totally got teary when you performed Mad World... I imagined you feeling that pain and it really hurt me. At the finale, you were so happy and I was just taken aback by everything. I didn't want you to let go...

Adam: Aw Kris. That means so much...I never want to let you go again. I wanted that moment to last forever…because you were in my arms.

Kris: Aw, Adam... I felt so right in your arms, more so than I have with anyone else I have ever met.

Adam: Even more than...your wife?

_Kris is typing…_

Kris: …Yes, more than her. I know it sounds bad, awful even.

Adam: I feel bad getting in between you two…

Kris: I hate myself for it, I married her, took vows...

Adam: It's because you loved her...and I'm ruining it.

Kris: No, you're not ruining anything honey.

Adam: Are u sure?

Kris: Maybe I never really loved her - just thought I did, went along with my life, a detour to you, maybe? I'm sure…that's my next single, A Detour To You.

Adam: That is sweet. I should tell u my next single then...

Kris: Tell me. :3

Adam: Temptation.

Kris: ...Adam, I miss you. I need your hugs!

Adam: I miss you too. I need to feel your breath on my neck. Your warmth.

Kris: I need to feel every part of you; especially how safe you make me feel. I wish I had taken all those chances before now to kiss you.

Adam: My arms are your safe place. I can't let u go again. I wanted to kiss you so many times. But I was already in deep water.

Kris: Yes, they are... Me too. What deep water?

_I roll my eyes. 'How does he not remember?' _

Adam: The whole 'gay' thing...I didn't want you to get hurt.

Kris: We could have gone down together.

Adam: You would have done that for me?

Kris: Um, metaphorically and literally.

_My eyes widen at Kris' comment. What did he just say?_

Adam: Rawr, Kris! Naughty.

_At this point I was grinning ear to ear, very entertained. _

Kris: Yes, definitely, I mean that. Rawr? Maybe you should come here and show me that mean face.

Adam: Heh. I should.

_I think to myself. Should I go see him? Maybe I could just play with him for a little longer…but I do want to see him. _

Adam: I'm bearing my teeth.

Kris: Oh, feisty Addy!

_I started to act coy. _

Adam: You know me. ;)

Kris: I do. I want to know more though.

Adam: What more would u like to know? I'm an open book.

_Kris is typing…_

Kris: We should meet up soon.

_It's like he read my mind._

Adam: We should. We have lost too much time. I miss you so much. I feel when I kiss Tommy I'm betraying you. It kills me.

Kris: When my wife asks me to make love to her, I feel as though I am cheating on the one I belong with - and that's you. It's been getting worse, she is starting to notice. You aren't cheating.

Adam: Ur married to her

Kris: It's doesn't matter, I'm married to you with my soul, I know. That's all that matters.

Adam: Kris...I feel like we have been married all this time.

Kris: It's been so hard to keep it in…I know...I really do. Even my wife seems to know it's not "love making" anymore, it's just about, you know...getting off. I just, I want you - and no one else. I don't care. I need you in my life.

Adam: Kris...I need you…Desperately. You are my life. My love, my passion…

Kris: Oh, Addy...

_I have to see Kris. _

Adam: …Kris, you should come over.

_I said it. _

_Kris is typing..._

Kris: Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes.

I close out Skype, slam my laptop shut, and jump off of my bed, landing on the rug. I am too excited. Running around my room, I throw on a fierce top with a studded belt and black leather pants. I had to look my best. Kris admitted he liked me too! I felt like I was on air. He makes me act like a completely different person. Now all I have to do is wait.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit patiently, my legs crossed, and my foot shaking with anxiety. It has been twenty minutes. He should be here by now.

**Knock Knock**

I hear the door, and I jump up a bit too quickly. I brush off my jacket and leather pants, take a deep breath, and walk slowly to the door. I open the door to see him. He was smiling his cute smile, his face with the little bit of stubble I found so attractive. His eyes are sparkling, and staring at me intensely. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality.

"Hey Kris!" I say, a little too enthusiastically. "Please, come in!" I motion with my hands, and let him in. He starts to take off his shoes. "Oh, you don't have to do that." I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's all good." I smile at him.

"Okay, Adam. No problem." He smirked. "So, do you want to sit and talk? Or…"

I bite my lip.

"Um, sure. Cool." I lead him into my kitchen. I wish I paid more attention to the cleanliness of the kitchen instead of my appearance. Nonetheless, Kris did not notice and sat in a chair next to mine.

"It's really been a while," Kris said.

"Too long," I retort.

An awkward silence: You could hear a pin drop. I twiddle my thumbs nervously.

"So…how has everything been?" I could tell he was trying to create some small talk. The passion that I buried down that year on Idol was surfacing; with him so close I wasn't sure I could hold it back. It was bursting at the seams.

"Kris…" I put my hand on his knee. He tries to move his leg, but I could tell at my touch he melted a little.

"I want to feel your lips against mine." I had to bring the tiger out. I wanted Kris. I could not hold it in any longer than I have.

"Do you know how much self restraint I had on Idol? All of the hugs, the playful kisses on the cheek…were you just leading me on? Playing with my fantasy?" I glare into his eyes.

"Adam I…I don't know what to say," Kris stutters. I put my finger to his lips.

"You don't need to say a thing." Ever so gently, I delve onto his lips, the predator skimming the surface of mine. His eyes widen, but eventually he closes them. He starts to enjoy it. He pulls away from me for a second.

"Adam…This is all so new to me." He blushes. "Um…is this leading to anything?" I could see a playful glint in his eyes.

"Oh Kris...Rawr!" I exclaim, baring my teeth. "If you want to go through with it, we can. I love you. I can't let you go again." Before he could open his mouth again, I kiss him. I started to trace Kris' skin and features with my fingertips, like I have always wanted to.

Kris shivered at my touch. I took his hands and brought them to my heart. I could feel his pulse. It was starting to quicken with every breath.

I held him close, and started to kiss him gently from his cheeks to his neck. Kris bent his neck back in response to my hot lips, and I could tell he was beginning to sweat and tremble at my touch. My lips travel down his neck to his beautiful chest.

"Adam…" Kris gasps, "You have no idea..." gasp "How long I have dreamed of this…" He starts to take control, and moves his hands down my sides. I shiver with excitement. Kris moves his lips away and starts breathing his hot breath on my ear. I start to become even more excited. I take over, move to his right ear, and start to nibble and lick gently, whispering "Kris…you are so beautiful…"

Kris gasps. I smirk with delight. My tongue moves with skill around his earlobe, cradling it in my mouth.

"You're the beautiful one, Adam." Kris whispers to me, running a hand on the back of my neck so his fingers rest at the base of my dark hair. I crack a playful smile. I trembled at his touch. Kris bit his lip when I smiled. He looked like he was trying to hold back a compliment. He shook his head slightly. I take hold of his face with my hands, kissing him with more force this time, hoping I can intertwine our souls together with this embrace. Kris surprisingly starts to accept my kisses, and holds me tightly. He kisses me back fervently. I prayed this moment would never end.

The fire between us kept building. I laid Kris down on the carpet and kissed him further, rubbing his back slowly. Kris seems to love it. He presses himself against me, holding me and raking his fingers through my hair.

"Ah, that feels so good, Kris…oh so good…" I lick my lips. At that moment, Kris grabbed my hips and brought my body closer to his. Whatever space hadn't been taken up before now has been dissolved. Our bodies are moving in rhythm. I can feel Kris' heartbeat against mine.

"Adam…you are so…intoxicating…" Kris gasps. He squirms against me, stops, and brings his face to mine, looking me straight in the eyes. He whispered my name. I return the fiery glare. I saw Kris' adams apple move, swallowing nervously. I feel I finally have Kris in my grasp. My voodoo is working against his frail, but lovely body. I kiss his lips again, then his nose, then his eyes, and his forehead. On an impulse of sexual tension, I take hold of his shirt and rip it off with a gentle, but powerful force. Kris seemed taken aback by this, but as soon as his shirt was off, he reached and tore mine off, revealing my upper body.

"Gorgeous," Kris says, softly. "Adam, I've waited so long to see you like this," Kris whispered to me. He places his warm hands on my stomach and makes a trail to my chest.

"Ahhhh ahhhh 'Kris..Kris...'" I groan with pleasure..."I have never liked...uhhh...my body..." I say in between breaths.

"Oh, Adam," Kris bends down to his knees and says between kisses, "don't dislike," kiss "your body," kiss "I find it absolutely," Kris smirks, "delectable." I grab Kris' head.

"Adam!" Kris whispers sharply against my skin as he licks delicately, rubbing his palms against my sides as he trails his hot tongue across my chest. I close my eyes. I am in complete ecstasy...my body trembles from his tongue, which has so much skill...and I thought I was the one with a talented tongue.

"Adam…" Kris' whole body is flushed with need. He stands up, and whisper s with his lips ghosting over mine, "You're so gorgeous like this, Adam."

I take a breath, "You are too kind, baby..." I stand up, stumbling a little, and grab you again, tracing every inch of your body. "Kris..."

Kris looks up into my face, his fingers confidently tracing the line of my leather pants. "Mmm," Kris licks his lips and leans into me. However, I stop him. I paused for a second, and thought out loud.

"Is what we are doing right?"


End file.
